


No Satisfaction

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [11]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After losing Martin, Peter and Jon have come to an arrangement.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, implied Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood, implied Peter Lukas/Martin Blackwood
Series: TMA October Fills [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	No Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober prompt "watersports".

It should be a satisfactory sight: the Archivist down on his knees in Peter's cabin, naked, collared, his hands crossed behind his back, head bent down. He's waiting for orders, he's ready to do anything Peter asks him to do; it should be a thrill to have Elias's pet at his disposal like this, by his own free will, even. Peter should enjoy that flush of humiliation on the Archivist's face, that slight tremor that keeps running through his body.

Peter's mouth tightens, his fingers clenching up into fists.

"Good that you're ready," he says out loud, his voice hard. "I need to go."

The Archivist knows what that means. He crawls over to Peter on his hands and knees, reaching up to unfasten his trousers once he reaches Peter. Even though Peter is soft when the Archivist takes his cock out, the Archivist has trouble swallowing it, but he manages, taking Peter deep inside his throat. Peter grasps the Archivist tight by his hair, holding his head still as he starts to piss.

Peter is so deep inside that the Archivist can't taste him properly, but he knows that the warm stream running down down into the Archivist's throat is still unpleasant; the slight sneer on the Archivist's face is telling enough. The sight brings Peter some pleasure, and he pulls the Archivist closer to him, until his nose is nestled into Peter's wiry pubic hair. The Archivist groans, but doesn't struggle, returning his hands behind his back so he is left vulnerable in Peter's hands, drinking his piss dutifully. It should be good, knowing that the Archivist has accepted his new place in the world. It should feel like a victory.

Grunting, Peter yanks himself out of the Archivist's throat, releasing the last stream of piss straight onto the Archivist's tongue. The Archivist can't stop his nose from wrinkling, his eyes from flaring wide, but he swallows it all, still keeping Peter's cock in his mouth as he starts to lick him clean, stroking the slit on the tip of Peter's cock with his tongue to catch every sour trace. Peter bites the inside of his cheek, cock twitching as it stirs. The Eye people are always too clever with their tongues, use them too well.

"You want my cock so bad, Archivist?" Peter doesn't let go of the Archivist's hair, keeping his face right where it is as he rolls his hips, feeling as his cock firms up between the Archivist's lips. "Greedy little thing, aren't you? Don't you remember what happened the last time you took something from me?"

The Archivist goes rigid, his tongue stilling against Peter's cock. Peter keeps gripping his hair, thrusting with his hips again.

"When you let Martin die?"

 _Teeth_ gnash against his cock, almost hard enough to hurt. But the Archivist doesn't bite; he knows he has no right, not when he's a thief, when he's the one who ruined everything for both of them. This is the Archivist's punishment: he gets to be Peter's urinal, his cock sleeve, to the end of his days, or until the memory of Martin ceases to matter to both of them.

As far as Peter is considered, it will never happen. But maybe the Archivist is less loyal, given how he's covering his teeth now, opening up for Peter's swelling cock.

"Take what you want, Archivist," Peter says, thrusting into the Archivist's mouth.

He fucks the Archivist's mouth hard, plunging into his throat and making him gag, watching as his eyes tear up. It's almost satisfying, the Archivist's tears, his discomfort, his humiliation, and his soft, yielding mouth is almost what Peter wants. Peter closes his eyes, squeezes them tight shut as he slams into the Archivist's throat, ignoring his whimpers, his choking.

But as hard as he tries, he can't stop the thoughts of Martin from slipping into his mind the moment he comes.

He lets the Archivist clean his cock with his tongue first before finally pulling out of his mouth, waiting as the Archivist tucks him into his trousers again and redresses him.

"What do you think, Archivist?" he asks. "Are you ready to go back home? Not that you have much to go back to, but-"

"It's fine," the Archivist interrupts, rude as ever. "I'm staying."

The Archivist isn't done punishing himself.

And that's one thing that satisfies Peter.


End file.
